


To the Edge and Back

by CLeighWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Cock Rings, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Edging, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Sam got Dean a new gift and wants to try it out after a strenuous hunt.





	To the Edge and Back

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @wincestwritingchallenge (tumblr) for May which was Kinks; my prompts were - edging and blindfold, I chose edging, obviously...
> 
> Amazeballs beta efforts by my Valentine @amanda-teaches, and the wifey @holyfuckloueh! (both on Tumblr)

It had been an exhausting hunt. Sam and Dean were both beat up and tired and horny as hell because they had been going for over a week straight on this case with absolutely zero downtime.

When they finally got back to the bunker, they both went straight for the showers. Sam had only been slightly surprised when they had moved in to find that the showers were like a locker room set up, everything wide open. They had each set up their own area with their own soaps and whatnot; even though, more often than not, they ended up washing each other.

After such a rough hunt they both kept to themselves while washing up, each brother reveling in the way the hot water soothed their aching muscles. Neither of them dressed after drying off and they walked quietly to the room they shared. They each got under the covers on their respective side of the bed and laid down, turned in to face each other.

“You wanna-"

“No, Sam. I don't wanna talk about it.”

“Actually, what I was going to ask was, if you wanted to play.”

Dean's pupils dilated, and he pursed his lips together, pretending to think it over. It was always a 50/50 chance of Dean wanting to play after a rough hunt. Sometimes playing would help both of them filter through and process the stress, and sometimes playing would only exacerbate those feelings. Sam always let Dean be the one to make the call.

Dean worried his bottom lip, looked up into Sam's eyes through those sinfully long lashes of his, and raised his eyebrows, “I'm a little worn out right now, Sammy.”

Over the years, without ever actually having to talk about it, they had developed a code. Dean was telling him that he would like to play, but not very hard, and not for a long time.

“That's OK. I have something different in mind this time.”

“Different how?”

Sam let his grin dimple his face as he slid his hands down his naked brother's body, feeling how the muscle moved under his soft flesh, how his body reacted to his touch. Dean let out a breath and arched his back as Sam's hand got to his hip and gripped him tight.

“I was thinking,” he paused for effect, “you don't come until I let you.”

Dean rolled his eyes, and Sam smacked his ass, “Sorry, but isn't that already a rule?”

“What was that?”

“Isn't that already a rule, baby brother?”

“Yes, sort of. But this would be different because telling you to come and letting you are two completely different things,” Sam let his hands wander over Dean’s still dewy skin, “I'm going to take my time, build you up over and over again. It could be days before I let you come, and you have to take everything that I have to give you.” Dean was fully hard now, jutting out onto Sam's stomach, brushing against his own erection. “Think about it,” Sam nuzzled into Dean’s neck, “If it gets to be too much for you, you can always use your safe word,” he nibbled at his ear, “What is your safe word?”

“Poughkeepsie,” he breathed, his eyes were screwed shut as he gave serious thought to Sam's proposition.

“It's called edging,” Sam explained, lips brushing against Dean’s neck as he spoke, trailing his fingers lightly over his thigh, “I've read that the longer you hold out, and the more near orgasms you reach, the more mind blowing the orgasm is when you do get to have one.” Sam let his fingers slip down the front of Dean’s thigh and back up to his hip before running slowly along the sensitive vein from the base to the leaking tip of his brother’s erection.

Dean’s eyes snapped open as his cock twitched from Sam’s soft touch, “Yes. Ok, yes. I wanna play.” Sam leveled his gaze on him, Dean took in a deep breath, “I would like to play, baby brother.”

“Oh, De, I’m gonna make you feel so good,” Sam pulled Dean’s face to his and pressed their lips together, sliding his tongue along his brother’s bottom lip.

Dean melted into him, completely willing and compliant, absolutely trusting; just the way Sam loved him the most. Sam took his time feeling his way all over his brother's body. It was about so much more than control for Sam. Of course, being in control helped him feel less helpless and more grounded, but having his big brother turn over all his trust and love and thought to him; it was so much more than being in control, it was about being trusted to use that control to make his brother feel good and forget about their fucked up life for at least a little while.

It took no time at all for Sam to get Dean to the edge, what Sam hadn’t been expecting was what it would take from him to stop himself from getting his brother off. He hadn’t expected the rush of adrenaline he would get from depriving him of his release.

Once Dean’s breathing regulated, Sam reached into the nightstand and grabbed out a small bag and handed it to him. Sam never stopped touching his brother, running his fingers along his arms or legs or through his hair as he opened the bag and removed the nondescript box. He cocked an eyebrow at Sam and he nodded for him to finish opening it.

“I think this may help, or at least make it more manageable,” Sam leaned over and placed a light kiss under Dean’s ear, who shivered at the added sensation after his denied orgasm.

Dean lifted the paper, after unlatching the lid of the box, and lifted out the black silicone ring on his ring finger, “Oh Sammy, you shouldn’t have!” He mocked.

Sam slapped his brother’s ass then took the bag and box away, setting it on the nightstand, “Is that what you say when someone gives you a gift?”

Dean dropped his eyes replying, “No. Thank you baby brother.”

Sam smiled at his brother, kissed him, then reached out and took the cock ring from his playful fingers, stretching it out as demonstration, “It stops the blood flow, as well as the ability to climax,” Sam cut his eyes over to see Dean’s reaction to that; he was not disappointed to see him flush and swallow hard.

Leaning over to his brother’s lap, Sam licked a wide, wet stripe up Dean’s rigid cock before sucking a kiss to the tip. He could feel the muscles working and could see how strained he was as he expanded the ring and slid it to the base of Dean’s erection. Sam made sure to be slow and steady as he released the band so that it wouldn’t snap Dean’s cock; he’s not a sadist after all. Once the ring was in place and Dean checked it over to make sure it wasn’t pinching any skin, Sam took a moment to look at how beautiful his brother’s cock was, flushed and erect and so ready for everything that Sam had in mind.

The noises Dean made while Sam took him apart were enough to sustain Sam for days, but this game wasn’t for him, it was for Dean. After a few hours of endless teasing, for the both of them, when Dean was more than open and ready for him, Sam finally slid home. Unable to contain himself any longer, he set a brutal pace and came deep in Dean’s ass after only a few minutes, not that Dean was able to tell time anymore. He had long since checked out and was enjoying every minute of it.

After leaving to get a warm washcloth and a couple glasses of water, Sam cleaned his brother up and held him, running his fingers through his short hair and offering him the water when he came to. Dean drank damn near the entire glass in one gulp, and Sam laughed as he wiped the water off of his chin.

After placing their glasses on the nightstand, Sam settled himself in bed on his back, his arm extended for his brother to curl up next to him. They laid there, tangled up together, with their fingers intertwined on Sam's chest and Sam's other fingers trailing down Dean's arm, until they fell asleep.

****

They spent the next day in bed together, Sam bringing Dean to the edge over and over again, making good use of the cock ring he had ordered just for this occasion. They took breaks to eat and rest between sessions, mostly so that Sam could make sure that his brother was holding up okay. Dean was going in and out of lucidity, taking quite a while to come to a couple of times. Sam kept a watchful eye on his brother, making sure he wasn't getting pushed too far, the last thing he wanted was to hurt him.

By that evening, Sam had come a total of 5 times, and had edged Dean almost three times more than that. This being their first time trying this particular game, Sam decided that 24 hours was long enough, especially with the week they had had.

They were laying in bed after dinner, catching up on their favorite zombie TV show, when Dean brushed his fingers around to the inside of Sam's thigh. He took in a deep breath and squeezed Dean a litter tighter into his side, turning his head to brush his lips to the top of his head.

“Are you sure you're ready, De?”

“Always ready for you, baby brother?”

Sam's blood warmed and rushed south, reigniting the flame he had been fanning since the night before. He put a little more pressure on Dean's arm and rolled his hips, prompting Dean to roll so that he was straddling him. There was no need for prep, but it was habit to have some sort of foreplay, so Sam positioned Dean to be on all fours over top of him and started to massage his ass with both hands. He kneaded his way around and spread him open. Dean arched his back at the sensation and started to rut into thin air.

Sam worked three fingers into his big brother’s stretched out hole as Dean worked his wicked tongue magic on Sam’s pulse, almost making his eyes roll back into his head. Dean fisted Sam’s cock to full hardness and, at his Master’s command, situated himself and enveloped him in one steady movement. Sam groaned at the heated pressure surrounding him and waited for his brother to let him know he was ready to move.

He had always wanted to get Dean a cowboy hat for this position, just to make fun of him for being such a nerd when it came to the frontiersmen. He never did it, because Dean would probably get a little too much out of it and want it to be a regular game they play. Dean rode cock like a champ, but that didn’t mean that Sam wanted to stare into the brim of a cowboy hat once a week, or more. Maybe for his birthday next year.

Sam was jolted from his revere by Dean easing himself up from his seated position and sliding back down at a torturously slow pace. He had a mischievous gleam in his olive eyes that made Sam’s dick twitch as he sank back down a second time. By the third teasing undulation, Sam couldn’t take it anymore; he grabbed Dean’s hips and began to thrust into him with abandon. He sank his cock in deeper and harder, aiming every stroke for his big brother’s prostate, making Dean moan incoherently within a minute.

When Dean’s thighs started to shake, Sam sat up, Dean’s legs folding naturally around his waist as he lifted his big brother off the bed so that he could get up on his knees. He laid Dean down toward the foot of the bed and took a moment to play with his nipples; mostly checking to see that he was alright. His eyes were unfocused, but he was responsive. It was time to remove the cock ring. Dean’s knees gripped around Sam’s sides as his fingers traced their way down his brothers torso, down his shaft, and around his balls before grabbing the silicone ring with both forefingers and thumbs and stretching it wide.

Dean let loose a torrent of curse words and pulsed threateningly as soon as his cock was free from the obstructive device. Sam had barely moved his hips, only adjusting himself to another angle, and Dean came hard, a hoarse shout leaving his open mouth. He came untouched, and kept coming after Sam restarted his onslaught. Sam was amazed watching Dean come apart so entirely, he tried to reach out for his brother’s flushed cock, but Dean had slapped his hand away. His head was like one of those bobble head toys, loosely just rolling around on the mattress as Sam fucked into him. Sam asked several times if he was okay, if he needed to stop, and all he was greeted with was a thumbs up or a hand gesture to keep it going.

Watching the tears stream from his brother’s puffy, bloodshot eyes, and his flushed chest heaving in breaths, Sam was euphoric. It didn’t take much longer before his thrusts started to stutter, and he picked up his pace until he slammed in deep and held still, pulsing his release deep into his brother’s welcoming heat. Dean’s legs went limp and his fingers tried to trace their way up Sam’s arms, but he was too wrung out. Sam held his hand to the side of Dean’s face, but his eyes were still unfocused.

Once Sam became too sensitive to remain seated, he withdrew and gathered the supplies needed to take care of his brother. Sam loved being the one who was able to take his brother out of his own mind and offer him an escape. The first few times that Dean had managed to get into a sub headspace had terrified Sam, he thought that he had broken him, no matter how many times Dean had told him that it was the best sex he had ever had, ‘including the bendy yoga instructor.’ Only after researching and finding out about headspace did Sam understand what was happening, and he realized that he himself went into a dominant headspace, but he was just completely unaware of the shift.

Dean was almost like a rag doll, allowing Sam to position and clean him as needed. He accepted and downed two entire glasses of water and helped Sam to get his boxer briefs on him before scooting under the covers. Sam didn’t like to take too long away from him while he was like this, because he’d hate for Dean to come to alone in a dark room. He made quick work of putting the towels in the shower room with the rest of the laundry and refilled both glasses of water, and grabbed some rolls from the kitchen before returning to their shared room.

Dean looked like he might be sleeping except that his hand was mindlessly caressing Sam’s pillow. Sam sat their drinks and food down on the bedside table and slid under the covers next to his brother, throwing his arm around his shoulders, and placing a kiss on his temple when he snuggled up against him.

“You were so good for me today, De, thank you.” He held him tighter, then released him.

“Thank you, baby brother.” He paused for a brief moment, then added, “I had a good time.”

That was it, that was the signal that their play time was done and that they were both okay, ready to move on. Sam pulled his arm up and ran his fingers through his brother’s hair as he reached with his other arm for the rolls, carbs after such a strenuous workout were good for the both of them. He held up a roll to Dean’s mouth and he greedily snatched it with his teeth. Sam just laughed, put his own roll in his mouth, and picked up the remote to the forgotten Netflix. They would rest for now, but there would definitely be a conversation about this particular game the next day. Sam was curious to try out his own cock ring as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
